Drabbles of the Shuffle
by Ogehsim
Summary: 10 drabbles inspired by 10 random songs. Features Drakken and Shego and 1 for Mrs. Lipsky . A few are D/S, some are not.


_A/N: I saw that some others did this: put your iPod (iTunes) on shuffle, and do a drabble for each of ten songs that must be completed within the length of the song. Well, I was bored, had some time, so I tried it. A few came out alright, the others came out a little weird, but they've only been edited for spelling (speed-typing is not condusive to proper spelling) so you can see what my sleep-deprived, caffiene-hyped brain came up with._

_Also, I have another story coming up. It's an actual multi-chapted fic that should be up soon... within the next few weeks hopefully. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read. If the song comes from a soundtrack, the movie/play is duly noted within parentheses. As always, characters (and songs) do not belong to me!_

* * *

**Big and Loud Pt 1, Lindsay Ridgeway (Cat's Don't Dance)**

Plenty of villains had come and gone. Ironically, the villains that stayed were the ones who gave the people what they wanted: an elaborate scheme, theatrics, and minimal casualties. They were an act. You had to be Big and Loud, and boy did Dr. D deliver that.

BOOM!

Shego glared angrily.

Maybe the doc was _too_ good.

**Message for the Queen, Tyler Bates (300)**

So here she sat, up on her big throne. Delegating away. She sort of enjoyed this; the giving of orders instead of taking them. Although she wasn't really sure what she should do now. Every girl tires of her dollies and dollhouse eventually; just threw them to the dust, and let them do what their lifeless plastic bodies would do.

And so she sat, until one breathless minion rushed in. "Su- Supreme One," he gasped. "The rebels have attacked. Dr. Drakken is severely wounded. They don't expect him to live-"

**  
The Wizard and I, Carole Shelley & Idina Menzel (Wicked)**

That was it. She would team up with a supervillain. Be his helper; the brawn, the thief. She had talent, she could do it. Then, then her brothers would fear her, see her true potential, see how much they had been stifling her.

Yes, the ability, these thoughts, this wanting to be free, to be different, it was a talent, not the curse Hego made it seem like. Making good was overrated. She would be evil.

Her whole life would change. She could be her own person. Universally feared, all thanks to these green flames. Another curse that was turning out to be a gift. And it would help her get a job, with a supervillain; one that didn't have to know her past. Then her picture would be in all the papers, in the news, her name on the lips of all trembling do-gooders. Maybe they would take over the world, and she would stand there above everyone.

Oh yes. A villainess she could be.

**  
Bomshel Stomp, Bomshel**

Oh how she loved these beach vacations. The sun, the surf, and the wonderful sight of hunks. There was a techno beat on, and she could groove, bumping hips with guys who would wink in return, and she would promptly annoy them.

The only thing to mar the moment was the sight of Dr. D hopping around the fire sucking his burned fingers and bemoaning the loss of his marshmallow.

She gave a slight half-grin, half-smirk. As nice as the hunks were to look at, they weren't anywhere near the person Dr. D was. It was blue lips her lips would be meeting when the tequila got a bit too strong, but for now she would stomp and jive with this crowd of athletic beach people as used to the good life as she was.

**  
Deck the Halls, Mannheim Steamroller**

"Sheeeeego!"

"For the last time, NO! I am not helping you kidnap Santa!"

"But Shego-!"

"He doesn't exist. Besides, what would you do with all the little elves? Imprison them in trees to bake you cookies? I don't think so. Remember the cupcakes?"

But he had been lost at the first sentence. "Shego! Santa does exist!" He turned to his teddy bear. "She didn't mean it Mr. Snuggles, she didn't mean it."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Seriously though. You should go throw out those cookies before one of the henchmen eat them and get knocked out by whatever sleeping stuff you put in them."

He gasped. "You're psychic!"

"No, I'm just your girlfriend who knows how your mind works. Now, I'm going to sleep. You should too... else Santa might not come." And with that, she rolled over.

**  
I'll Keep Your Secrets, Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

Mrs. Lipsky looked down from her perch sadly. "Oh Drewbie..." It broke her heart to know the world had turned her son into a villain. A villain so desperate on world domination, just to prove to the world and himself that he wasn't useless, wasn't pathetic.

What else was he keeping from her? What insults, what doubts, what bitter wounds were locked in his heart? What ghosts did he see at night? Why didn't he realize that she was always here for him; whenever his dreams failed, whenever his friends left him... She was his _mother_. Whenever he couldn't carry on, that's what she was there for. But her little son hadn't realized that, and had fallen into the the soundless dark of evil.

But she would be around, she would be there for him.

She would keep his secret.

**  
Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, Edward Sanders & Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp (Sweeney Todd)**

"You're going to get caught, Doc."

"No I won't." He turned to the crowd passing their little flea market booth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!"

Shego sighed. They were _so _not going to be successful. This elixir thing, supposed to miraculous curing baldness, grey hairs, and more problems than Pepto Bismal, it was so obviously fake. She wasn't even sure what it's real purpose was. Mind control? Or keeping everyone attached near their toilets from the noxious smell. She had told him "Eau de Anchovy" was not customer friendly, no matter how much he liked the slimy things on his pizza.

**  
You Don't Know A Thing, Steve Azar**

He had had dreams back then. Nothing was going stop him. He was going to college, and he was free. But then came the rejections from girls who didn't give him a glance, the sniggers from the people who were supposed to be his friends. He put himself out there, did all he could, and he fell hard.

His dreams had changed. He wanted to prove himself. But he couldn't do it. It was too expensive to launch himself. And he had discovered villainy, where you worked just as hard but got twice the reward. The risks didn't worry him so much. Not when he could get the cash to make his inventions.

But for all the risks he had faced, this was the hardest. The woman was so unapproachable, so tough, so strong... And she was, even now lying there on the ground, blood beginning to crust on her face... And he told her. Told her he loved her.

**  
Tourniquet, Evanescence**

She couldn't go on. It was too much. The strong Shego was finally defeated, and there was no one who could help her. The Princess didn't care enough to give her a taunt to rise to. Drakken was scared and avoided her. Her brother Hego preached the downfalls of evil while the others were dumbfounded by the news. And she was all alone.

Where was the strong Shego? The tough one? The one who spit on psycho-mumbo-jumbo, and angst, self-doubt, and pity... Where was that Shego?

And she felt herself doing the one thing she hadn't done in years... She prayed, desperately prayed, begging with a higher power than her weak body, laying in this dark little room.

God, she wanted to die.

But at the same time she was desperately afraid.

And another part of her sneered at death, but clung to life all the same.

There were too many emotions puring out from her soul, her body bleeding not physically, but mentally.

And she prayed like hell for someone to snap her out of it.

**  
Faint, Linkin Park**

He wouldn't be ignored. No matter what the world had done to him, no matter how much they had proved themselves unworthy, no matter what had and would happened, Dr. Drakken would make sure that he would not be ignored. That they would never dare turn their backs on him, for fear of what he might do when they weren't looking.

Of course, when he was screaming his brains out to the world, _"Listen to me!!"_ there was always someone behind him. She turned her back to him, she ignored him, she mocked and ridiculed him... but from her it didn't hurt so much, because she did listen to him, in her own sarcastic way.

Besides, she was part of his plan, and helped him to be heard. Maybe she just wanted the same thing too.


End file.
